muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Tonight I'm Getting Over You
Tonight I'm Getting Over You - singel kanadyjskiej piosenkarki Carly Rae Jepsen. Tekst piosenki I wanna smash your fears And get drunken off your tears Don't you share your smile with anyone else but me I wanna touch your heart I wanna crash it in my hands Make a plead, and cry As you give up all the lies We're not lovers, but more than friends Put a flame to every single word you ever said No more crying, to get me through I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Over you, o-over you break Stuck in a real bad dream, And men it feels so new to me Should be in your arms, but I'm begging at your feet It's been a real hard night And I just hold my pillow tight It won't love me back, no, it's not you and I We're not lovers, but more than friends Put a flame to every single word you ever said No more crying (no more crying), to get me through(to get me through) I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Over you, o-over you Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Over you, o-over you We're not lovers, but more than friends Put a flame to every single word you ever said No more crying, to get me through I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new Tonight i'm getting over you Tłumaczenie tekstu Chcę rozbić Twoje lęki I upić się, żeby pozbyć się łez po tobie Nie będziesz dzielił się swoim uśmiechem z nikim poza mną Chcę dotknąć twojego serca Chcę je zmiażdżyć w moich rekach Zrobić wymówkę i płakać Kiedy pozbędziesz się wszystkich kłamstw Nie jesteśmy kochankami, ale więcej niż przyjaciółmi Włóż nasz płomień do wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś Nigdy więcej płaczu, po to żeby przeżyć Będę tańczyć do rana z kimś nowym Dzisiejszej nocy będę miała Cię za sobą Dzisiejszej nocy będę miała Cię za sobą Dzisiejszej nocy będę miała Cię za sobą Dzisiejszej nocy będę miała Cię za sobą Za sobą, za sobą Utknęłam w prawdziwym złym śnie, I czuję, że dla mnie to coś zupełnie nowego Powinnam być w twoich ramionach, ale leżę u twych stóp błagając, To była naprawdę ciężka noc I tylko trzymam swoją poduszkę mocno Nie pokochasz mnie z powrotem, nie to nie jesteśmy ty i ja Nie jesteśmy kochankami, ale więcej niż przyjaciółmi Włóż nasz płomień do wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś Nigdy więcej płaczu po to żeby przeżyć Będę tańczyć do rana z kimś nowym Dzisiejszej nocy będę miała Cię za sobą Dzisiejszej nocy będę miała Cię za sobą Dzisiejszej nocy będę miała Cię za sobą Dzisiejszej nocy będę miała Cię za sobą Za sobą, za sobą Dzisiejszej nocy będę miała Cię za sobą Dzisiejszej nocy będę miała Cię za sobą Dzisiejszej nocy będę miała Cię za sobą Za sobą, za sobą Nie jesteśmy kochankami, ale więcej niż przyjaciółmi Włóż nasz płomień do wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś Nigdy więcej płaczu po to żeby przeżyć Będę tańczyć do rana z kimś nowym Dzisiejszej nocy będę miała Cię za sobą! Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Kanadyjskie single Kategoria:Carly Rae Jepsen